She Loves Me Not
by LegendaryArcanine42
Summary: Ryu's had enough, Chun Li's out of chances... She says she loves him but he knows she don't mean it. RyuxChun songfic, rated T for language.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Kenchi here... I'm not really that well known in the Game fanfiction but hey, I'd thought I'd send in some of my old stuff...**

**This was a Street Fighter songfic inspired by the Papa Roach song, "She Loves Me Not", and I just invisioned Ryu on a karaoke machine rocking out, and here is the end result...**

**I'm much better than this now, but I guess this wasn't my worst story... Let me know what you think, and show my other fics some love! Please?**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter, it belongs to Capcom (and it can stay with Capcom too...). I also don't own this song, which is She Loves Me Not by Papa Roach.  
**

**

* * *

She Loves Me Not**

He looks on at the endless plains that lie before him, a soothing verdant green amongst the stone grey mountains, and the cloud ridden skies that corrupt the landscapes harmony. A young man sits atop the throne of rock, his legs crossed and arms folded together, his eyes closed and his thoughts are on his next fight.

"_This is where I block... this is when I attack... I'll grab her smooth, well-toned legs and-_" he gasps, his light brown eyes widened with shock, "_How could I think such things?_". He wipes the sweat off of his brow and sighs, "It is said that while a woman makes a man weak, she also makes him strong... Is she what I need?".

He ties his scarlet headband around his head and slowly puts on the top half of his gi, he sighs again and makes his way from the cave and approaches the nearest village. He picks up an apple from a stall and closely examines it, before smiling and paying for it, he then bumps into a woman wearing a brown shawl that covers her face, but he knew it was her.

"Chun..." He says, fingers eagerly reaching forward, tenderly touching her cheek, she leans into the touch and moans his name, "Ryu...". He moves closer, still cupping her cheek, lips slowly meeting in a heartfelt embrace.

**Five Years Later.**

He shouts and she screams, day by day it gets worse...

They never agree on anything, they're always fighting and arguing about something trivial, and to think that it started off so beautifully. It seems like it was just yesterday that they were whispering sweet nothings to each other, feeling their hearts beat at once and feeling love. What they feel now, is incompatibility...

Ryu had enough, he packed up his belongings and left for a hotel, he realised he didn't have enough money and just decided to spend it all at a bar and sleep in the wilderness.

He makes it to the bar and asks the bartender for "the usual..." he grabs his drink, throws it down his throat and demands another. He then spots a karaoke machine and, after forcing some peanuts down his throat, decides to give it a go.

Ryu casually flicks a 50-en coin in the air, with his left hand, and catches it with his right, before placing it carefully into the coin slot. The song starts with a quick strum of a distorted guitar and Ryu flies onto the stage and grabs the mic before singing, "When I see her eyes, look into my eyes... then I realise that she could see inside my head,".

The members of the bar turn their attention to the fighter turned singer, as he sang his soul out, "So I close my eyes, thinking that I could hide... disassociate so I don't have to lose my head,". All the men swayed along to the song, after all, the hero of all depressed men everywhere was singing their national anthem and doing it justice.

Ryu continued, and a small smile crawled on to his face, "This situation, leads to agitation... will she cut me off? Will this be an amputation?", the guitar starts to play more lively and everyone knew that the chorus was coming up, "I don't know, if I care... I'm the jerk, life's not fair!".

Ryu furiously threw the mic stand away and grabbed onto the mic for dear life as he sung, "Fighting all the time, this is out of line... she loves me not, loves me not! Do you realize? I won't compromise... she loves me not, loves me not...".

Ryu calmed down slightly, after he heard the cheers of his fellow drunk, lonely men, "Over the past five years, I have shed my tears... I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away,". Ryu felt a solitary tear sting his cheek, but he continued anyway, "And until this day, she still swings my way... but it's sad to say, sometimes she says she loves me not,". Ryu felt more tears sting both his cheeks, but he still persevered, "But I hesitate, to tell her I hate... this relationship, I want out today this is over!".

Ryu snapped out of his 'calm' demeanour and let his tears flow as he sung, "I don't know, if I care... I'm the jerk, life's not fair! Fighting all the time, this is out of line... she loves me not, loves me not! Do you realise? I won't compromise... she loves me not, loves me not!".

Ryu could feel the tears blinding him, the song was really affecting him and all the other people in the room as well, "Life's not fair... I'm the jerk...", Ryu took in a deep breath and decided to attempt something he knew he was bad at...

Rapping,

"Line for line, rhyme for rhyme... sometimes we be fightin' all the goddamn time! It's making me sick, relationship's getting ill... pissed drunk stupid, mad! On the real, could you feel what I feel... what's the deal girl? We're tearing up each other's world, we should be in harmony... boy and girl! That is the promise we made, back in the day! When we told each other things wouldn't be this way! I think we should work this out, it's all right baby we can scream and shout!".

Ryu just about made it through and quickly wiped the sweat of his brow, and the tears from his eyes, before singing again, "I don't know, if I care... I'm the jerk, life's not fair! Fighting all the time, this is out of line... she loves me not, loves me not... do you realize, I won't compromise... she loves me not, loves me not...".

Ryu took in another huge breath and started to scream, "Life's not fair! Life's not fair! Life's not fair!", he then started to sing again, "I'm the jerk! Life's not fair!", he then stood still on the centre of the stage as he stared at his wife and finished the song, "She loves me not, loves me not!".

He then quietly walked off the stage and solemnly strode past the cheers and applause of the raucous drunkards, he approached his wife and was within an inch of her face, and then he turned his cheek away from her and walked out of the door, never to be seen again.

Ryu picks up a forget-me-not and starts to peel away the petals, mumbling to himself, "She loves me, she loves me not..." he peels away the last petal as he says, "She loves me not...". He then sighs and walks away to the mountains, humming the tune he just sung and suddenly holds his head up high and says only three words.

"I knew it...".


End file.
